Connor Cooper
"Ist wohl das Werk meines Vaters. Wie soll ich da durchkommen? Er hat diese Herausforderung auf etwas aufgebaut, das ich nie gelernt habe ... darüber steht nichts im Buch des Meisterdiebs. Komm schon, Papa, hilf mir." ''Sly Cooper | Sly 3: Honour among Thieves Connor Cooper war ein Meisterdieb des Cooper-Klans. Er wird in allen Spielen zwar erwähnt allerdings sieht man nie seinen Kopf. Er wird in der gesamten Spielereihe nur als Silhouette für die Hintergrundgeschichte benutzt. Er erfand das Lasersliden. Vergangenheit Connor war ein Meisterdieb des Cooper-Klans und Slys Vater. Er zog mit seiner Gang Jobs auf der ganzen Welt durch. Seine Gang bstand aus ihm, Dr. M und Jim McSweeny. Seine Gang war gleich aufgebaut wie Slys. Connor war sehr begabt und konnte Muggshot einzig mit seinem Stock schlagen, was nicht einmal Murray schaffte. Sly wurde oft von ihm auf Weltreisen mitgenommen. Einmal nahm er Sly mit 3 Jahren zu einem Museum in Italien mit. Dort hatte Connor seine eigene Version des Cooper-Tresors in dem all seine Schätze liegen. Als Sly 8 jahre alt wurde, wurde Connor von den teuflischen Fünf ermordet. Sly Raccoon thumb|left|Connor mit Sly in Sly RaccoonIn Sly Raccoon sieht man eine Sequenz bei der Sly auf seinem Schoss sitzt. Eigentlich will Sly sich an den Mörder seines Vaters rächen und somit bekämpft Sly alle Mitglieder der teuflischen Fünf und holt das Buch des Meisterdiebs zurück. Sly 2: Band of Thieves thumb|Sly im Schrank bei Connors TodesmomentIn Sly 2: Band of Thieves erzählt Sly am Anfang von Clockwerk. Dabei erzählt er vom Tod seines Vaters. Sly 3: Honour among Thieves thumb|left|Connors Gang in Sly 3In Sly 3: Honour among Thieves trifft Sly am Anfang auf Dr. M, dieser hält Sly zuerst für Connor. Sly erzählt von seiner Begegnung mit Jim McSweeny und vom Cooper-Tresor. Am Ende von Slys Lebensvision überlegt Sly noch ob Connor stolz auf ihn gewesen sei oder ob er enttäuscht sei. Als Carmelita Sly rettete, sagt Dr. M, dass Sly wie sein Vater aussehe. Als Sly auf dem Rücken der Wal-Libelle mit Dr. M spricht meint dieser, dass Connor ein schlechter Freund gewesen sei. Er meint Bentley sei, so wie er, die zweite Geige. Connor hat seinen eigenen Schrein im Cooper-Tresor. Sein Bild ist zur Hälfte abgerissen, warum ist nicht klar. Er baute Laser ein auf die man mithilfe seines Lasersliden bis ins Heiligtum kommt. Sly wusste zuerst nicht was er dort tun soll, da Connors Tricks nicht im Buch des Meisterdiebs stehen. Sein Schrein ist der nach Otto van Coopers und somit auch der letzte Schrein. Im Cooper-Tresor will Sly mit Dr. M reden doch dieser lehnt ab. Nachdem Sly Dr. M besiegt, meint Sly, dass alle Coopers verschieden sind, er sei nicht so wie sein Vater. Sly Cooper: Jagd durch die Zeit In Sly Cooper: Jagd durch die Zeit erfährt man, dass Connor durch den Raub des größten Diamanten der Erde berühmt wurde. Dabei durchkreuzte er auch die Pläne von LeParadoxes Vater, der den Diamanten auch stehlen und Connor den Diebstahl anhängen wollte. Kategorie:Connors Gang Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Meisterdieb Kategorie:Cooper Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Franzose Kategorie:Sly Raccoon Charakter Kategorie:Honour among Thieves Charakter Kategorie:Männlicher Charakter Kategorie:Held